Song Fic: Superhero Girl
by Ryukku-chan
Summary: This is a romance story about Chad and Rei. I made this for Queen Sora. It's her birthday! Rei (in her senshi form) is known as Superhero Girl. Please Review! NO FLAMES.


Song Fic: Superhero Girl  
Song by: Eve6  
Story by: Tobias (Yamato_Ishida)  
  
Author's Note: This is for Gracie (Queen Sora). Today is her birthday and since we live so far away form each other, I can't send you a present, but I'll write one to you over the net! So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACIE!!!!!! Hope you like your fan fic!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Mars or Chad.   
  
"Flame Snipper!" A flaming arrow shot from the raven-haired superhero.   
The enemy screamed in pain, then withered up and died.   
She smirked. She loved seeing villains die.  
As she jumped down from the cement wall, she brushed her hair out of  
Her eyes and ignored her male fans drooling at the sight of her.  
But one of her biggest fans was out of sight, hidden in shadows.   
His name was Chad.  
  
"Well here is me on tragedy,  
I always want what's out of reach,  
She pulls dyed black hair back and signs,  
F--- that night out with the guys,  
I never get a word in with them anyway"  
  
Chad sat inside his apartment, and stared at the phone.   
'Should I call her?' He asked himself. 'She's home tonight.'  
He looked around the empty room; it was bare and lonely in there...  
All by himself.   
He wished he knew his Superhero Girl better...  
  
"The telephone doesn't scare me anymore,  
You're home and I am here alone my dear,  
Always stupidly sarcastic,  
My hyper spastic superhero girl"   
  
The Superhero Girl kicked the villain, making him fly back, hitting an innocent person caught in this duel.   
"Ouff!" Cried the man as the villain hit him. He smashed against the wall and lay unconscious.   
'Oh well.' She thought, and continued fighting. The villain charged at her, rage in his fiery eyes. Quickly jumping up into the air, she came back down and slapped an Anti-Evil scroll on the villains back. He died quickly after that.  
She started walking home, not taking notice of the unconscious victim crippled near the brick wall.   
In Chad's apartment, he sat in a dark room, watching a small television. The image was blurred and in a blue color. The light lit a dim light in his face as he watched the girl on the screen, his Superhero Girl. He gently touched the screen with his fingertips.  
"How do you catch a superhero?" He whispered.  
  
"So break the bruised monogamy,   
And let him fade to memory,   
Your erotic wet atomic eyes keep reoccurring in my mind,   
Do me a favor please and touch your lips to mine"   
  
Once again, Chad's Superhero Girl was fighting a villain.   
"Fire... Soul!" She shouted, a fireball shooting out from her hands. She laughed at the sight of the fireball hitting the villain, burning him.   
"Hiiyaaa!" She yelled, kicking the villain, sending him flying into a hard brick wall. As his eyes slowly shut, she made her way home, pleased with herself.  
Chad sat by the phone, looking at it... He was still debating if he should call her or not. He picked it up and dialed in the first three numbers, then the last four.  
It rang once... Then twice, three times then four.  
  
"The telephone doesn't scare me anymore,  
You're home and I am here alone by dear,  
Always stupidly sarcastic,  
My hyper spastic superhero girl"   
  
She could be seen on top a high building, her hair blowing in the high winds of an on coming thunderstorm.  
There was a bright flash of lightning, then a low rumble of thunder.  
She was scanning the area for something, a villain maybe? She jumped from the building to a smaller one, and so on till she reached the concrete ground.   
She swung her arm up, and fire blasted at the enemy. With a quick kick, the villain was dead. Her male fans approached her, but she brushed past them, her raven colored hair smacking against their faces.  
  
"She pulls dyed black hair back and signs,  
F--- that night out with the guys,  
I never get a word in with them anyway"   
  
She walked up to Chad hiding in the shadows. She always knew he was there, watching.   
His Superhero Girl looked at him with her wet atomic eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew he was different from all of her other fans, she liked him best. Chad wasn't at all surprised, he was always hoping she would fall in love with him.  
The Superhero Girl did what he wished, she touched her lips to his, kissing him.  
  
"The telephone doesn't scare me anymore,  
You're home and I am here alone by dear,  
Always stupidly sarcastic,  
My hyper spastic superhero girl"  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
